


Deuteronomy 32:33

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [33]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: The death of Wilson Fisk





	1. Chapter 1

_Dañar_ came into Riker, and came to talk to him.

Wilson is _thrilled_.

Dañar is new to New York crime scene. New, but _good_ , as attested by her presence in his cell. 

(She shouldn't even be in Riker.)

Wilson takes another bite of his steak.

(Perfect, as always.)

"So, Miss _Dañar_ , what brings you here?"

She smiles sweetly, and proposes him a glass of wine. _Cabernet Sauvignon_ , says the tag, and it goes well with the meat.

(He quickly pushes the memory of James in the back of his mind.)

"Well, Mister Fisk, I was hoping we could... help... each other.  
\- How so?"

She tilts her head on the side in a strangely familiar gesture. 

(Thinking about it, everything in the way she moves is unnervingly familiar, _where did he saw it_?)

"I have a... brother, you see, whom I love very dearly."

It doesn't sound like she's talking a brother. But that's hardly relevant. 

"Unfortunately, _circumstances_ beyond my control led to him being... Harmed. Targeted, even, with... Dire consequences."

She sits straighter, and looks directly into his eyes.

"This meeting was... necessary to my brother's safety."

Wilson nods in understanding, and hopes the movement will help clear his mind. He's feeling a little... light-headed.

"So you came to me to ask for my help."

She tilts her head again, and he refrains a burst of nausea. 

"As I already said, I believed that I couldn't keep my brother safe without meeting you, _Kingpin_."

He tries to nod again, but he's starting to feel really sick and it's hard to keep his composure. 

"I will... I will make sure your brother is safe as long... as long as you work for me.  
\- And I will work for you for as long as necessary to keep my brother safe."

Something must have been wrong with the meat.

"...The lawyers. Hoffman's lawyers. They're the reason I'm here. I hired someone, but the Devil stopped him.  
\- Wilde, right? I try to follow this kind of things.   
\- Yes. _Nelson and Murdock_. Be... Creative."

Dañar starts to stand up.

(Good. He will be able to lie down.)

"Your brother, Miss Dañar. I need his _name_."

She leans over him, her eyes level with his, and she smiles like the Devil did when he won.

"Matthew. Michael. Murdock."

(It wasn't the meat, was it?)

(It was the _wine_.)


	2. Chapter 2

A grave

**Author's Note:**

> If I need a kingpin I still have Vanessa


End file.
